Helios
Helios was the Titan of the Sun, the guardian of oaths, and the gift of sight. He dwelt in a Golden Palace located in the River Okeanos at the eastern ends of the earth. From there, he would sometime emerge once a month at dawn where he drove a chariot drawn by four, fiery winged steeds. Biography Helios (Hêlios or Êelios) was the All-Seeing Titan of the sun and was called upon witness when needed by the gods. He was the son of Hyperion and Theia, and as a brother of Selene and Eos. Helios was imagined as a handsome god crowned with a shining aureole and drove the Sun Chariot across the sky each day. Helios's chariot as drawn by his Fire Steeds. Still later, the horses were given fiery names: Pyrois, Aeos, Aethon, and Phlegon. After marrying a human woman, Helios had a son named Phaethon. One day, his son attempted to drive his father's chariot but lost control until Helios was able to find it. First Titanomachy During the Great War, Helios sided with the Olympians against Kronos and the Titans where he fought alongside Hermes. Wager with the Gods Helios appeared in the gods' wager, and selected his son Cereyon as his champion. Although endowed with powers similar to Helios' own, his son was killed in battle by Kratos. Helios sadly mourned his lost and sent his soul to Elysium. Helios' Abduction Helios was kidnapped by Atlas by orders of Persephone, who felt betrayed by the gods for being forced to stay with Hades forever. His disappearance allowed Morpheus, the god of dreams, to take over the mortal realm and cast the gods into a deep slumber. Helios was taken to the Underworld, where Atlas used his power to destroy the Pillar of Olympus-and with it, destroying Mount Olympus. Before this plan could be fully achieved, he was saved by Kratos, who defeated Persephone and chained Atlas in the Pillar's place. During the battle with Persephone, Helios was held in Atlas' hand, forming of an orb of light. The ray of sunlight he radiated was used by Kratos to weaken Persephone. After his final battle, an unconscious Kratos was stripped of his items by Helios and Athena. Helios, grateful for Kratos' rescuing him, and showing pity for his sacrifices. Second Titanomachy Helios appeared in person during the council of the gods on Olympus, along with Hermes, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. He is one of the first witnesses of the rescued Titans ascending Mount Olympus, led by Gaia and a vengeful Kratos. The gods quickly took action to defeat the Titans once again. Helios jumped onto his Sun Chariot and began attacking Gaia, throwing a fireball, combusting a fallen tree to prevent Kratos from escaping the undead soldiers that swarmed the Titan's shoulder. Afterwards, Helios was also seen battling the Titan of Destruction, Perses, and successfully dislodging him from the mountain. Helios again confronted Perses on the slopes of Olympia, holding an advantage over the Titan because of the blinding light he emitted. He occasionally aided the minions of Olympus fighting Kratos, throwing fireballs into the area. After having fought his way through the hordes, Kratos used a ballista to damage Helios' Sun Chariot, causing him to fly straight into Perses' hand. The Titan then crushed Helios with his Chariot, and threw him far into the city. Kratos continued to hunt Helios down and eventually found him, injured and unable to lift himself off the ground. Death Pleading for his life, Helios reminded Kratos of the debt he owed the mortal for saving him years ago, and promised to repay him. When Kratos immediately demanded the location of the Flames of Olympus, Helios stated he would never reach it and unleashed a ray of light to blind Kratos. Kratos however, was able to block the light with his hands and slowly advance toward him. Helios then lies to Kratos by saying that he would have to embrace the Flames of Olympus to defeat Zeus, only to have Kratos angrily reveal that Hephaestus had already told him about the flame and how it was both harmful to gods and mortals. Helios expressed shock at Kratos trusting the words of Hephaestus, labeling the smith god as an exiled freak who had fallen from the graces of Olympus. Kratos then declared that was exactly why he believed Hephaestus in the first place. Failing to convince Kratos, and with a final gaze at the Spartan, Helios told Kratos his death would not lead him to Zeus, only for Kratos to reply that he was wrong. Helios told Kratos his death would not lead him to Zeus, only for Kratos to reply that he was wrong. Kratos then, delivered a powerful hit on Helios's neck, breaking it, and then grabbed the god's head again and started to pull it with all his might, Helios screamed in pain as Kratos brutally ripped his head, killing him. After his death, clouds blocked the sun, bringing darkness and storms across the world. After the death of Helios, Kratos later killed himself, thereby releasing the power, granting hope to mankind and bringing balance to the world forever. With hope released, Helios' powers were used to combine with hope and allow the sun to shine across the world again. Category:Males Category:Titans